


raindrops

by VelRavieta



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelRavieta/pseuds/VelRavieta
Summary: About a day where the rain suddenly starts and stop...





	raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> I use they/them for Arashi pronoun here. :")

__

_Tap… tap…_

Water suddenly starts pouring down from the sky.

_Tap... tap…_

Leo is drenched by the time he arrives at home. 

As if expecting his arrival, Naru is already waiting for him in front of the door while holding two clean towels. 

_Tap… tap…_

Leo took a long warm bath. He finally got up and dried himself, only because the water is starting to get cold. Leo didn’t bother to dry his hair and he let it wet his shoulders. 

A cup of hot chocolate is already waiting for him when he gets to the kitchen.

_Tap… tap…_

Leo ends up sitting on the floor between Naru legs, facing the television as Naru dry his hair with a hairdryer and a towel.

Naru combs Leo’s hair with their fingers when they finish drying Leo’s hair, making sure to do it as gently as they could, because they don’t want to hurt Leo.

Leo is enjoying every moment of it. It’s not a rare occasion for Naru to take care of him, but it doesn’t mean he’s going to enjoy it any less.

_Tap… tap…_

Leo's hair is finally dry but none of them move from their position.

Naru is still combing Leo’s hair with their fingers when suddenly Leo tilted his head back, laying his head on Naru’s lap, showing Naru a smile they often see. 

The smiles that haven’t changed even after all this time and Naru can’t help but smile back as widely as Leo’s smile.

‘You are so beautiful, Naru,’ Leo said suddenly, continued with a laugh.

Leo gently pulled Naru’s neck and slowly they pressed their lips together. Sharing a sweet, gentle kiss and everything feels so perfect.

_And they did not notice the rain had finally stopped, bringing back the gentle sun._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it's OOC...
> 
> But thank you for reading~


End file.
